Esa memorable fiesta
by leontinees
Summary: Una "inofensiva" bebida puede hacer que hasta los impulsos mejor atados se descontrolen... Hentai NaruSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**ESA MEMORABLE FIESTA**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**Ep. 1:**

Era el 17 cumpleaños de Naruto. En realidad había sido hace un mes, pero el futuro Rokudaime había querido que todos sus amigos estuvieran presentes, y eso era difícil de lograr: el equipo de Shikamaru había regresado ayer de su última misión en Suna, y mañana sería el equipo de Shino quienes se fueran al País de la Tierra. Realmente, había costado mucho que todos coincidieran. También estaban en la fiesta Jiraiya e Iruka-sensei, que charlaban apartados de los "niños".

- ¡Naruto! - le habló Lee - Todavía no te he felicitado por haber ascendido a chuunin. ¡Tu esfuerzo demuestra que arde en ti la llama de la juventud!

- Gracias, cejotas - sonrió Naruto - Ya me fastidiaba ser el único genin del grupo. ¡Pero tengo que agradecérselo a Sakura-chan!

- Los jutsus de Naruto están a nivel jounin. El problema es que como es un baka - dijo la chica, dándole un capón en la cabeza - tuve que ayudarle muchísimo a estudiar para el examen escrito.

Sus amigos se rieron, y a nadie se le ocurrió mencionar a Sasuke, lo que sin duda entristecería a Naruto y Sakura. Ya bastante era que no tuvieran una tumba con el nombre del Uchiha sobre la que llorar, pues al haber muerto como un traidor a la villa durante el ataque que él mismo organizó, su perdón fue en todos los sentidos impensable.

- ¿Y cómo le va a vuestro equipo, ahora que todos sois oficialmente chuunin? - preguntó Tenten.

- Ama-san, yo soy jounin - replicó Sai con sonrisa falsa.

- ¿Y qué? Neji y yo también, y no por eso se lo vamos restregando a Lee por las narices.

- Dios, qué calor hace, ¡me estoy muriendo de sed! - Naruto miró alrededor y se puso alerta - ¿Eh? ¡No me digas que ya se acabaron las bebidas! - tirándose de los pelos desesperado.

- Creo que a Jiraiya-sama todavía le quedaban algunos refrescos... - dijo Sakura.

No acabó de decirlo, y el rubio ya había salido corriendo. El sannin conversaba con Iruka mientras le mostraba tres o cuatro frascos que parecían contener alguna bebida inofensiva, pero él tenía una mirada pervertida en la cara.

- Los compré durante mi último viaje para regalárselos a Kakashi - le relucían maliciosamente los ojos - Ya va siendo hora de que espabile respecto a Anko, y este super-afrodisíaco tumbaría la resistencia de un monje. Me alegra que _Icha_ _icha _tenga un lector tan devoto como él, pero ya es hora de que le muestre a esa kunoichi adicta a los dulces lo que...

No pudo terminar la frase porque, para espanto de ambos senseis, Naruto apareció repentinamente y agarró uno de los frascos, llevándoselo a la boca y apurando hasta la última gota de líquido.

- Naruto, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? - dijo Jiraiya gritando como un poseso - ¿Acaso sabes lo que te has bebido?

- Por el sabor diría que es licor de fresa - se secó la boca con una manga - ¿Qué pasa, ero-sennin? Sólo me falta un año para ser mayor de edad, no creo que sea para tanto.

- ¡Eso no era licor de nada, baka! - siguió gritando, con ganas de estrangularle.

- ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces? - el rubio empezó a molestarse - Todavía te quedan tres más, no seas tan roñoso, ero-sennin.

Jiraiya iba a replicar algo, pero fue interrumpido por las fuertes carcajadas de Iruka. El viejo y el joven le miraron extrañados, pues tal muestra de hilaridad de no era propia de él, pero el sensei tardó un rato en poder controlarse.

- Hay que ver, Naruto... ¡ja ja ja! - hizo un esfuerzo para poder hablar - Creo que esta noche... si tienes un poco de suerte... ¡ja ja! - le palmeó la espalda en un gesto paternal - te convertirás en un hombre definitivamente.

Y se marchó riéndose por lo bajo, antes de que Naruto pudiera preguntarle qué quería decir.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Durante la hora siguiente, Naruto empezó a sentirse cada vez más raro. Se notaba... nervioso, pero de una manera como nunca antes. Inquieto pero sin saber por qué, como si su cuerpo se hubiera sobrecargado de energía. No era algo desagradable, simplemente era... extraño.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto? - su amiga se preocupó por él - Desde hace un rato no tienes muy buena cara.

- No lo sé, Sakura-chan - abrió y cerró las manos, mirándolas, convenciéndose de que eran las suyas - Creo que el refresco de ero-sennin me ha sentado mal.

- Estás algo rojo - Sakura le puso una mano sobre la frente - ¿No tienes fiebre?

Al sentir ese contacto, un escalofrío de algo indefinido recorrió todo su cuerpo, desde las plantas de los pies hasta la punta del cabello. Sintió una oleada de calor sacudir cada uno de sus nervios.

- ¡Naruto, estás ardiendo! - dijo ella - ¡La temperatura te ha subido en un segundo!

- Da igual, no te preocupes - intentó sonreír - No será nada, con una noche de descanso se me pasará.

- No seas baka, esto no puede esperar - le agarró de una manga y tiró de él hacia la puerta - Como médica te insisto en que vayas a casa ahora mismo, y te des una ducha para bajar esa fiebre.

- Pero la fiesta...

- Es casi la una de la mañana, no durará mucho más - empujándole hacia la salida - Recuerda que como ninjas algunos tienen que levantarse temprano para ir de misión.

- ¿Qué pasa, ya os vais? - Ino se acercó a sus amigos sorprendida.

- Naruto sí, le ha subido repentinamente la temperatura y creo que está enfermo.

- ¿Tienes fiebre, Naruto? - la Yamanaka también le posó una mano sobre la frente, provocándole otro de esos extraños escalofríos, aunque no tan fuerte como el de antes - Cielo santo, es verdad, ¡estás ardiendo!

- Ya ves, una segunda opinión médica, y dice lo mismo que yo - se pararon ante la puerta - Así que te vas a casa ahora mismo.

Mientras Naruto intentaba poner alguna excusa, Ino observó disimuladamente al rubio. Era cierto que tenía fiebre, pero su intuición le decía que no era por estar enfermo. Y es que en ese momento el Uzumaki tenía una expresión particular en la cara, de la que seguramente no era consciente, pero se parecía demasiado a la que le ponía su noviecito Gaara cuando tenía ganas de...

- Oye Sakura, no creo que sea buena idea dejarlo solo - dijo ella, intentando controlar la risa por la travesura que se le había ocurrido - ¿Qué tal si se desmaya en la calle? Creo que deberías acompañarle.

- La verdad es que... sí, no dudo que puede pasar - la chica estaba preocupada - Ino tiene razón, Naruto. Mejor te acompaño a casa y te preparo alguna medicina.

- No es necesario, Sakura-chan, de verdad que me encuentro bien - y no era del todo mentira.

- ¡Cállate Naruto, y hazme caso! - se enfadó y puso esa expresión que tanto miedo daba en su bella cara - ¡He dicho que nos vamos y NOS VAMOS YA! - le agarró por el cuello de la ropa - Ino, despídenos de los demás, por favor.

- Descuida, yo me encargo - les dijo adiós con la mano y una expresión sospechosa en su cara - ¡Que paséis _muy_ buena noche!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No tardaron más que unos minutos en llegar. Sakura le llevaba sujeto del brazo, porque Naruto a veces sacudía la cabeza como si estuviera mareado, y ella temía que cayera al suelo y se hiciera daño.

- Ya llegamos, Naruto - le dijo - ¿Dónde tienes la llave?

Él empezó a rebuscar entre sus bolsillos hasta que por fin la encontró, pero se la tendió a su amiga para que abriera la puerta. Ella lo hizo, apoyándole sobre uno de sus hombros, y entraron despacio.

- De no saber que no había una sola gota de alcohol en la fiesta, diría que estás ebrio - dijo cuando le sentó en el sofá - Anda, ve a ducharte mientras te preparo la medicina.

Fue a oscuras a la cocina y el ninja la perdió de vista, pero su aroma femenino quedó flotando a su alrededor. Antes de que Sakura volviera a enfadarse con él y le gritara, Naruto se levantó torpemente y fue al baño, donde se desnudó (aunque por poco se le olvida) y se metió en la ducha, abriendo el grifo de agua fría. Miles de gotas resbalaron por su cuerpo, deslizándose sobre su ardorosa piel pero sin lograr enfriarle mucho. Sentía una tensión especial dentro de sí... como la anticipación antes de abrir un regalo.

Tras permanecer unos minutos bajo la ducha, Naruto cerró el grifo y se pasó una toalla por el cuerpo, aunque sin mucho afán porque casi no era consciente de sus movimientos. Le pareció raro, porque se sentía más despierto de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo; casi podía sentir la sangre fluir con fuerza en sus venas. Se puso los pantalones del pijama y regresó a la pequeña salita de su piso, que seguía a oscuras, pero la escasa luz que venía desde la cocina era suficiente para él.

- ¿Ya has salido del baño, Naruto? - le oyó la voz de la kunoichi, y ésta apareció frente a él con un vaso en una bandejita - Naruto, no has... terminado de vestirte.

Un ligero rubor subió a las mejillas de Sakura, lo cual la molestó profundamente. No tenía por qué sonrojarse, ella era ninja médico y había visto montones de hombres desnudos en los libros, incluso alguno real cuando le tuvo que curar. Es más, Naruto ni siquiera estaba desnudo completamente, sólo de cintura para arriba. Pero por alguna razón, no era lo mismo...

- No importa, Sakura-chan - él sonrió y se acercó para tomar el vaso - De todas formas, enseguida me iré a la cama.

Se bebió el contenido del vaso, y le sonrió a su amiga antes de que lo llevara de vuelta a la cocina. Cuando volvió para despedirse, vio que Naruto la miraba de una forma rara. Puede que la luz que llegaba desde la cocina apenas bastara para iluminar levemente, pero sus ojos parecían echar chispas.

- Sakura-chan... - habló tan bajito que ella casi no le oyó - ¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo bella que eres?

- Sí, Naruto - se rió un poco - Lo haces a menudo.

Se le veía algo confuso, la miraba de forma rara, y lentamente levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. La pelirosa empezó a asustarse un poco por el anormal comportamiento de su amigo.

- Naruto, ¿qué haces? - preguntó al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos sobre la del chico para detener la caricia, pero él no apartó su mano.

- No lo sé - y sonó sincero - La verdad es que... no lo sé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ep. 2:**

Naruto aprovechó la mano que tenía sobre su cara para alzar su barbilla y besarla. Al principio fue leve, apenas un roce al que Sakura no reaccionó, tan sorprendida estaba. No era la primera vez que la besaban, pero nunca se lo habría esperado de su compañero. Intentando separarse, abrió la boca para protestar, pero le fue imposible cuando la lengua de Naruto se deslizó en su boca. En cuanto sus lenguas se encontraron, miles de sensaciones recorrieron el cuerpo de la kunoichi, haciéndola corresponder. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, pero cuando el rubio posó su otra mano sobre su trasero, Sakura repentinamente recobró el sentido y le apartó.

- Realmente... empiezo a pensar que de verdad... - él la miró extrañado, como un niño al que le niegan una golosina - algo te pasa, Naruto. Mejor me voy - fue a la puerta.

- ¡No, espera! - en dos pasos estuvo junto a ella, sujetándole la muñeca antes de que pudiera siquiera agarrar el picaporte - Por favor Sakura-chan, quédate conmigo - su voz sonó suplicante.

- Naruto, ¿no ves que no eres consciente de tus actos? - de haber sido otro, una bonita marca hubiera aparecido en su cara por la bofetada que le habría dado, pero él era su amigo - No te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo.

- Puede que no - dijo tomándola de la mano y posándola sobre su torso mojado, donde el corazón latía con velocidad - Pero en este momento lo único que quiero es que te quedes a mi lado.

Volvió a acariciarla como antes, acercándola a su cuerpo. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron cuando colocó su boca sobre la ella, con cuidado, y esta vez la respuesta de Sakura fue muy diferente. Se dejó dominar por la boca y las manos de su amigo, y cerró los ojos disfrutando cada caricia, cada roce de su lengua. Naruto la besó sin prisa, con cuidado, gozando de ese contacto personal que tanto había ansiado. Pero cuando su compañera empezó a corresponderle, eso hizo hervir su sangre. La sujetó por el trasero y la empujó contra la pared al tiempo que su boca se hizo más insistente, más exigente, y sus caricias comenzaron a explorar su cuerpo. Sakura le echó los brazos al cuello y enredó sus dedos en su cabello, y sin darse cuenta levantó un poco una pierna, frotándola contra la de él.

Naruto sujetó ese firme muslo contra su cadera para impedir que se alejara de él. Su boca fue bajando por el cuello de la kunoichi, dejando huellas mojadas; ella, al verse libres sus labios, dejó escapar un suspiro tras otro. El rubio rodeó su cintura con el brazo que tenía libre, mientras la chica rozaba su espalda de arriba abajo, notando sus fuertes músculos. Una vocecita en su cabeza le ordenó que detuviera a su compañero, pues sabía a qué les dirigía todo aquello, pero Sakura la ignoró. Después de todo lo que había sufrido durante su corta vida a causa de Sasuke, que ahora estaba muerto, la complacía sentirse amada.

Sus dolorosos recuerdos hicieron brotar una lágrima de sus bellos ojos, que se escurrió por su mejilla hasta su clavícula, donde fue bebida por los labios de Naruto. Él la miró, con una pregunta muda en sus ojos, y ella asintió. Entonces el rubio reclamó de nuevo su boca en un beso desenfrenado al que Sakura respondió con igual ardor. Naruto aprovechó cómo la tenía cogida para alzarla en vilo y llevarla hasta el sofá, donde la tumbó con cuidado. La médica paseó sus manos por los anchos brazos de su compañero, mientras sus bocas hambrientas volvían a encontrarse.

Naruto se sentó en el sofá y se colocó a medias sobre ella, apoyándose con una mano mientras con la otra acariciaba su cuello. Su mano se deslizó por el hombro, bajando los tirantes del sujetador y el vestido que llevaba, y luego hizo lo mismo en el otro. El cuerpo de Sakura se mostró inquieto y anhelante a medida que cada vez más piel quedaba al descubierto, y cuando su amigo le levantó las caderas para terminar de sacarle el vestido, apenas pudo resistir el impulso de cubrirse.

- Eres un sueño del que temo despertar, Sakura-chan.

Se puso de rodillas sobre ella y procedió a besar todas las zonas que había destapado. Los suspiros de Sakura se transformaron en gemidos a medida que él idolatraba con su boca la sensible piel donde comenzaban sus pechos, y sentía su cálida respiración sobre su vientre. Pero pronto fue insuficiente, ambos necesitaban más. Naruto acarició su cintura rumbo a su espalda, donde empezó a pelearse con el cierre del sujetador.

- Déjame a mí, torpe - había una huella de risa en su voz.

Se incorporó a medias sobre el sofá, y en un segundo el sujetador quedó flojo. Naruto lo retiró, observando los pequeños pero bellos senos que aparecieron ante su vista, y suspiró extasiado antes de comenzar a besarlos. Sakura sintió un escalofrío de excitación al notar su aliento sobre ella. El rubio le masajeó la espalda al tiempo que su boca rindió culto a sus pechos, besándolos, lamiéndolos, jugando con ellos hasta que los pezones de la kunoichi estuvieron rojos y duros. La médica se arqueó contra él, dominada por la pasión que prendía en su cuerpo, aferrándole y dejando la marca de sus uñas en sus hombros.

Poco a poco, casi sin darse cuenta, las manos de la chica bajaron por la espalda de su compañero hasta los pantalones del pijama. También Naruto empezó a gemir aceleradamente por su tacto, notando como éstos se le escurrían por las caderas, amenazando con caer del todo de un momento a otro. Pero él no se quedó atrás. Llevó sus manos hasta el borde de las braguitas de Sakura y comenzó a bajarlas. Ella levantó un poco el trasero para que pudiera quitárselas, y al mismo tiempo los pantalones de Naruto cayeron hasta sus rodillas, revelándole en toda su gloria.

La escasa luz que venía desde la cocina fue suficiente para que ambos pudieran ver aquellas zonas de sus cuerpos que nunca antes habían visto. Naruto tragó saliva ante el delgado y bello cuerpo de su amiga, más atrayente de lo que nunca había pensado; ella, por su parte, sintió un intenso calor en las mejillas al ver las considerables proporciones del rubio. Él pateó en un gesto la molesta prenda de su pijama, y colocó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Sakura, observándola. Era tan bella...

- Te quiero, Sakura-chan.

- Y yo a ti, Naruto - y ella misma se sorprendió de lo muy cierto que era.

Volvieron a besarse con ardor. Naruto se pegó más a ella, apoyando su peso sobre los codos para no lastimarla, haciendo que sus pechos se rozaran. El violento ritmo de sus corazones se fundió en uno. El rubio llevó una mano hasta el lugar más sensible de Sakura, que gimió cuando él metió un dedo dentro de ella. Al notar lo mojada que estaba, los instintos del chico se descontrolaron. Llevó su miembro hasta la estrecha entrada de Sakura, ella dobló una rodilla para permitirle un acceso más fácil, y el jinchuriki volvió a sostenerse sobre sus brazos mientras intentaba meterse profundamente dentro de su amiga.

- ¡Ay! - su cuerpo se tensó un momento, clavándole las uñas en la espalda - Ve con cuidado, Naruto - le reprochó.

- Lo siento - susurró él en su oído - ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, bastante - suspiró hondamente - Es evidente que tú no sabes nada de lo que... cuando una chica... Bueno, ya da igual, sigue.

Esta vez fue ella quien le besó ardorosamente, acostumbrándose a la sensación de tenerlo dentro. Las llamas del deseo de cada uno se avivaron con las del otro, lanzándolos a un baile desesperado, atrapándolos en un ritmo más antiguo que el mundo. Finalmente la pasión les consumió por completo, y un grito escapó simultáneamente de sus gargantas.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

La mañana saludó con sus rayos a un Naruto acurrucado a un lado de su cama. Al sentir las cosquillas del sol sobre su cara, se incorporó y estiró los brazos, preguntándose por qué dormía encogido si normalmente... Su pensamiento quedó a la mitad cuando, al girar la cabeza, vio otra sobre la almohada. Una cabeza de cabello rosa y bella sonrisa.

- ¿¡Sa-sa-sakura-chan! - gritó, despertándola - ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

- ¿Cómo que "qué"? - se dio media vuelta en la cama y le miró como nunca antes - Ayer no me dejaste con fuerzas suficientes como para volver a mi casa.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con...?

Pero no terminó la pregunta, porque por el movimiento de ella y por cómo la sábana se ceñía a su cuerpo, le resultó evidente que no tenía nada de ropa. Su sonrojo fue instantáneo, y fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que él también estaba completamente desnudo bajo la manta.

- ¿No te acuerdas de anoche? - él negó frenéticamente con la cabeza - ¿De _ninguna de las veces _de anoche?

Naruto volvió a negar, estaba muy sonrojado, por no hablar de lo extraño que sentía el cuerpo. Sakura sonrió con picardía al verlo y se apoyó sobre un codo, apretando la sábana contra su pecho. Luego se fue acercando a él.

- Entonces - sus labios estaban casi sobre su boca - déjame que te lo recuerde...

**F I N**


End file.
